


The Uber Driver

by Hardykat



Category: Professional Wrestling, Total Nonstop Action Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drunkenness, Flirting, M/M, Mentions of Cesaro, Mentions of Dean Ambrose - Freeform, Tattoo Artist Jeff, Uber, Uber Driver Roman, hook ups
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-09 22:46:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6927031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hardykat/pseuds/Hardykat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roman is an Uber Driver and he picks up a very interesting passenger one Friday night. AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Uber Driver

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Story idea is mine. Roman Reigns belongs to WWE and himself. Jeff Hardy belongs to  
> TNA and himself.

             “I can get home. “

             “No you can’t”

            “Dude! No, look I can walk. See?”

Jeff underestimates a step and if his friend Kevin hadn’t caught his arm, he would have taken a very nasty tumble.

               “Yeah.” The burly tattooed man snorts. “I’m calling you a ride.”

Kevin Owens and his friend/fellow tattoo artist Jeff Hardy decided to wind down their workday with pool and beers. As the night went on, Jeff played less pool and had more beers.

               “Alright.” The younger man drawls out. He pushes back some of his blond/purple/black strands of hair out of his face as he rights himself.

               Kevin digs his phone out of his pocket. He swipes across the screen with his thumb a couple of times before he finds his Uber app. “The ride’s on me, man. You can thank me later.”

               Jeff cracks a bright smile. “Thanks.”

               “I said later.” Kevin chuckles as he types in the location then waits for the notification.

* * *

 

               The buzz causes all three men to check their phones.

               “It’s me, guys.” Roman announces to his friends Dean and Cesaro. After waving goodbye, the tall and muscular Samoan climbs into his car, a 2012 Honda Crossover. Once in the driver’s seat, he verifies his pickup then gets on the road.

               Roman has been working as an Uber driver on and off for almost a year. It’s a good way to make some extra money when his main job runs slow. Not to mention he meets some very interesting people. Although an Uber driver is not supposed to fraternize with the pickups, he’s made some friends- one being Cesaro. What he doesn’t know right now is tonight he’s about to make a different type of friend.

               The silver car stops in front of _The Dragon,_ a local bar. The driver sees two men approaching. The bigger guy in the hockey jersey is trying to help the other guy with multicolored hair walk.

               “Hey!” the jersey guy says as he opens the back door and helps his whoozy friend get in.

               “Hey, man.“  Roman greets him. He takes a glance in the rearview mirror. “Looks like someone had fun tonight.”

               Jersey man laughs. “Yep! My friend here tried to drink me under the table. Shoulda known better.”

               “Whatever Kev!” the other man slightly slurs. “I’m not drunk.”

               “Sure you’re not, Hardy.” He playfully ruffles Hardy’s hair before looking at Roman. “Take care of my friend, eh?”

               “You got it.” Roman smiles a little when he sees his pickup flip off ‘Kev’ as the back door is closed.

               “Call me when you get home!” Kev yells as Roman drives away.

* * *

 

               The drive starts off quiet enough. When Roman gets to a red light, he checks his phone’s GPS for the destination.

               “So we’re going to 831 Britt Place?” he asks. His grey eyes shift to the rearview mirror. His passenger now has his head tilted back. And his eyes closed. “Buddy? You okay back there?” And Roman really hopes that he is. The last thing he needs is someone throwing up in his car.

               The light turns green and the car pulls forward. This causes his rider to sit up slowly.

               “Yeah.” He says as he straightens himself in his seat. A sheepish grin spreads across his face. “I promise I’m not drunk.”

               A wide smile appears on the Uber driver’s face as he laughs lightly. “I don’t judge. It’s Friday. You’re out having fun. Nothing wrong with that.”

               The passenger nods his head slowly. “Needed it. Felt like everybody needed to get inked this week.”

               “You’re a tattoo artist?”

               “Yeah. Work at KO Tattoos. The owner was the one that called ya. Big Kev.”

               Roman nods in understanding. A lull in the conversation happens and he takes the moment to recheck his directions. At the next red light, he takes that opportunity to check out the man in the backseat. What did the other guy call him? Hardy? Well “Hardy” is now looking down at his phone. The light from the device somewhat up lights his face. He was able to see some of the vivid purple and light blond colors in his hair. A nearby street light also sheds a soft light into the car. Roman can’t see it all but it looks like Hardy has some ink work of his own on his neck, the rest disappear under the collar of his snug fitting white t-shirt. Just as Roman is about to look away, pools of dark emerald green grab his attention. A smirk revealing a dimple decorates a very handsome face. Yeah, the driver should definitely look away, but he’s caught in that gaze. He lightly bites his bottom lip, brain starts to drift off…

               “Green light, darlin’.”

               _Huh…OH SHIT!_

               A stain of pink appears on the driver’s cheeks as he darts his eyes back to the road and resumes driving. Fantastic. He just got caught scoping out his rider. _Smooth move dumbass…_

     

* * *

         

               Jeff looks down at his phone to partially hide his amusement. The driver isn’t the first person he’s caught checking him out. He has to admit, he was checking him out too. He can’t see enough from the backseat though. But what he did see reflected in the rearview mirror is a nice little taste. _Just a little_ _more…_ The younger man looks up again from his phone. If he gets caught again, oh well. Those pretty silver eyes are back on the street. Jeff tilts his head to the side a bit as he leans forward to get a better view. He visually drinks in the chiseled profile down to the tatted up arm to the firm grip on the wheel. _Nice…firm..grip..hmmm_

* * *

 

               When Roman approaches the next stop light, he gets this feeling like he’s being watched. He flicks his eyes up to the rearview mirror just in time to see Hardy smirking as he leans back into his seat. Was he checking him out? Knowing that sends a boost to his ego a bit. It’s not like he’s a bad looking man. But knowing the attraction looks to mutual does manage to put a grin on his face.

               “So how long have you been doin’ this Uber thing?” his passenger inquires. Don’t know if the alcohol is adding to the smooth drawl in his voice or not. Either way, it sounds sinful to Roman’s ears. _Wonder what that drawl sounds like, dripping with filth, with a dick deep in his-_

“About a year, more or less.” Roman responds. He clears his throat before speaking again. “So, um, how long have you been putting ink on people?”

               “Officially? Seven years. Unofficially, it’s been nine.” A rumble of a chuckle is heard. “Remember when my dad saw my first tat. He fuckin’ lost it.”

               “You tattooed your dad?”

               “Nah, myself. I was like 16. I made my own machine and did this weird abstract design on my calf. I tried to hide it, but he ended up seein’ it and…yeah.”

               After doing some quick calculations in his head, Roman figures that he must still be in his twenties. “So how long have you been at KO’s?”

               “Comin’ up on seven months.”

               “Oh so you’re new here?”

               “Well...kinda. I’ve known Kev for a while. But um…” Roman hears some movement behind him. “I wouldn’t mind expanding my circle, ya know?”

               The Uber Driver breathes out slowly through his nose as his grips on the steering wheel gets a little tighter. Roman could literally feel Hardy’s hot breath on the shell of his ear. It sends a spark through his already keyed up body, right down to his crotch. What the hell? He’s only known this guy for about twenty minutes and he already wants him moaning out his name.

   

* * *

           

               Soon they arrive at the destination: a five story apartment building.

               “We’re here.” Roman tells his passenger. Honestly, he feels a tiny bit disappointed that the drive did end. He wanted to see how far this flirting was going to go. He looks one last time into rearview mirror.  He and the tattoo artist share a gaze that says that neither one was ready for this to end.

 

Jeff definitely does not want to end the ride like this. His mind is screaming for just a taste of this. “Could you…could you help me out the car. I think those beers are startin’ to catch up with me.” His voice is almost a whisper at this point.

               “Sure…” the Uber Driver replies. Jeff’s green eyes track him as he turns off the car, gets out then walks around to the back. He opens the door then he holds his hand out.  When the younger man takes it, the simmer that was started during the ride explodes into a small fire. His gaze moves up to the driver’s face and fire gets even bigger. Jeff lets himself be pulled out of the car. The alcohol in his system is still working against his coordination, so he ends up practically falling against the man.

               “Whoa!”

               Hands end up on shoulders. A muscular arm around a waist.

               “Shit…sorry.” A low chuckle. “Must be more fucked up than I thought.” Jeff finally gets that good look that he had been craving. He bites down softly on his bottom lip to keep himself from drooling over how hot the man that’s holding him is.                

               “But I thought you said you weren’t drunk?”

               “Oh yeah…right.” Jeff snorts.

               _Damn I just wanna-_

* * *

              

               Roman doesn’t know who started it, but he now finds himself in a heated kiss. Lips smacking, tongues sliding, moans of satisfaction and hands on every part available. The only reason the intense liplock had to be broken was because of oxygen. Soft burst of breath are passed between them along with the heavy eye fucking going on. It takes Roman a couple of beats to realize that both of his large hands are gripping the passenger’s ass. Not that he’s complaining though.

               “Roman.” He pants out.

               “Jeff.” Comes the reply.

               Roman nods his head. Jeff smirks a little as he pulls himself out of the embrace. He steps around the larger man then takes two steps before stopping then looking over his shoulder.

               “Third floor. Apartment 315.”

               Roman watches Jeff walk slowly toward the building. He runs his hand over his hair as he licks his bottom lip. He can still taste the kiss. Should he follow? Uber rules say that you shouldn’t fraternize with the riders, but this? 

               Roman smirks as he closes the door to his car. After making sure everything is secure, he walks up the sidewalk. This Friday night has turned out to be very interesting.

              

 


End file.
